1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two cycle or two stroke engine and more specifically to a supercharged two cycle engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-63-208635 discloses a two cycle engine wherein two induction ports are provided per cylinder and wherein each port contains a fuel injector.
However, with this type of two cycle engine, the overlap of the inlet and exhaust valve timing is relatively large, and fuel which is injected toward the inlet valves tends to pass through the combustion chamber and enter the exhaust system via the exhaust port or ports. This of course increases the amount of HC emission of the engine considerably.
In order to overcome this problem it has been proposed to inject the fuel directly into the combustion chamber. However, in this case, fuel atomization tends to be inadequate and results in deteriorated combustion characteristics.